1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to knife maintenance apparatuses, and more particularly to a knife maintenance apparatus that sharpens or hones the blades of knives as well as provides needed tools to maintain the entire knife.
2. Prior Art
The maintenance of kitchen knives or sportsman's knives requires certain unique tools. These tools often include a sharpening or honing stone or other abrasive surface to sharpen the blade; a quantity of oil that can be used for lubricating pocket knives, fishing reels, multi-tools, etc.; and a variety of hex head, torque, or slotted screw or bolt drivers to tighten, adjust and repair all types of knives and blades. Additionally, there are different abrasive requirements for various knife blade materials which each may require a different grade or coarseness of a sharpening surface. This requires a variety of sharpening or honing devices.
Most users of compact field knives, folding knives, and household knives typically have most of these components spread out around their house or shop. Unfortunately, at the time any one particular component is needed, it is often not the one readily available. It would be desirable to have a compact kit or apparatus that would address all honing and cutlery maintenance needs whether in the home, the shop, or out in the field.
Knife honing devices that are useful in the field need to be small enough to slip into a knapsack or a vest pocket. Within the current technology, these are typically a small, basic stone or sharpening steel. For the unskilled sharpener, this presents a problem if the correct sharpening angle is not maintained while attempting to sharpen a dull blade. Often this unskilled attempt results in a duller or damaged blade rather than a sharper one.
Although some may be skilled enough to put a decent edge on a straight blade, few have the required skills or tools to sharpen a serrated blade, such as a bread knife. Often field knives also have a few serrations on the base edges opposite the knife tip. When these serrations become dull, the only sharpening option is to have them professionally sharpened. This can be both expensive as well as inconvenient.
Within the currently available technology, there is not a single apparatus that contains all of the aforementioned common knife maintenance tools suited for compact field use, folding knives, and household use.
3.Objects And Advantages
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a knife maintenance apparatus that is designed to address all honing and cutlery maintenance needs. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a knife maintenance apparatus that is suited for compact field use, folding knife maintenance, and household use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a knife maintenance apparatus that gives even a novice knife user the ability to put a sharp edge on a knife blade whether it is a straight or a serrated edged knife in a manner that is faster, easier, and more accurate than the existing manual knife sharpeners.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a knife maintenance apparatus that contains all of the necessary tools for basic knife maintenance while maintaining a lightweight and compact size.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a knife maintenance apparatus that can provide all of the aforementioned needs while maintaining simplicity of construction; therefore, minimizing manufacturing costs.